The Third
by Frank Crowell
Summary: I'd like to THANK Tim for INSPIRING me to CONTINUE writing.
1. Default Chapter Title

the elmist dint lik thet THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN wuz know thee rooler uv thee yoonivurse sow hee caym too THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN end sed yoo caynt bee rooler uv thee yoonivurse end hee tryd too kell THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN butt THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN beet hem end thin thee criak tryd too kell THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN to butt THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN beet hem to end evrybuddy inn thee yoonivurse wuz heppy cuz thay luvd THE GREAT AND POWERFUL JOHN end wood dye four hem  
  
the end...  
  
...or is it?  



	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT KNOW,OWN,OR AFFILIATE WITH BSB  
PLEASE REview I am begging  
  
  
  
*PART THREE*  
  
  
  
"Veronica wakeup were here"said Lori nudging her near lifeless body  
from her dream world.Veronica decided to pretend she was sleeping and  
spook Lori to no end.She held her breath like she was dead and Lori   
just kept on shaking her.When she finnaly relized Roni{Veronica}wasn't  
breathing she freaked.Then a thought popped into Lori's head,and then   
she knew Veronica was playing dead because of the little giggle she let  
out.So slowly Lori tiptoed over to Veronica and halled of and puched   
her square in the stomach.Veronica let out a loud cough and then a gasp.  
"you should have seen your face when I was playing dead"said Veronica   
after catching her breath.She then threw her head back in laughter.Lori  
just stood there with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.  
"C'mon"said Lori grabbing Veronica still laughing and dropping her   
duffle bag every five minutes.When they got off they relized they  
were in tampa ,florida for the rehearsal for the concert that night.  
"Lori do you know what this means?"veronica said with a devious   
little smile.   
"The beach?"She slowly said turning her frown into a smile.  
"Yup"said veronica"but right after the rehearsal"  
"Okay"Lori said solemly sad she couldn't go right away.The   
two them walked over to the car and threw in thier bags.  
The two climbed into the vehicle and it sped off toward the hotel  
they would be staying in.  
When they got there it was nearly noon so they both put   
on thier bathing suits and hooked up the playstation to kill   
time while they were waiting to get picked up.They decided to play  
Tekken 2 and then streetfighter.They duked it out with the games  
for about a hour.  
~*AT THE STUDIO*~  
"Those girls are a little strange"said Kevin.  
"They're cool and ok I guess"said nick.  
"I really don't care persay"said A.J.  
"they are normal poeple but they are cool cuz they aren't prisses"said  
Brian.  
"Wuh Girls"said howie with chinese food hanging out of his mouth.  
"Nevermind howie just keep eating"said brian.  
"well all I know is they should be here soon its almost 1:30"  
said nick.Just then the girls burst in along with two other   
groupies that won the contest.  
*NICKS P.O.V.*  
All I could think when they walked in was wow.I mean   
they both were unbelivable and beautiful.And the skin   
tight bathing suits were a big change from the baggy addidas pants  
and giant T-Shirts.I then took a deep breath as they stepped up to the  
stage to greet all of us.Those two were calm but the two others were   
shrieking and grabbing until Veronica,the taller calm one,had somthing  
to say about it.  
"Shut up ...I mean they aren't imortals ready to grant you eternal life  
....So pipe down"She said.The two girls just stood there with a look on   
thier face which clearly meant "WHATA BITCH!!!".When veronica came to   
shake my hand ahe looked me in the eye as if she were trying to see  
my soul and what was in it.Then when she finished she walked to the  
corner of the stage and and jumped down.I watched as she landed with   
grace.Lori did the same but her long dark brown hair was down and   
it was flowing like a stream of shimmer.They were both gorgeous,but one  
odd quality was that each one had a different attribute that filled   
the others flaw.Thes two are very interesting.  



End file.
